Total Drama School Daze
by Lillian Jade
Summary: What happened when you mix angry parents, Chris, and a school? The newest season of Total Drama begins with a school. Yes. A school. However, isn't a school the best place for drama to occur? OC Total Drama season. Rated T for mild language.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

A panorama of a pristine island faded in. It jumped down to the dock and rushed through the trees, suddenly showing a massive academy that appeared from no where, or so it seemed. Suddenly, the one and only Chris McLean stepped out from behind a tall, stone pillar. "Greetings viewers! Do you want to be a contestant on the next season of Total Drama?" He walked around the vast campus of the school. "Unlike previous years, our campers will be attending this academy while they compete!" He frowned. "This was because of numerous lawsuits from parents on how 'These children aren't getting a formal education!' and 'You're having idiots compete!'" He stood directly in front of the school, chef close behind. "So, to appease them, here we are! However, due to the building price, the reward had been lowered to $100,000," Chris rolled his eyes, "and what can a bunch of teenagers use the money for anyways? They can't invest in stock or anything!" Chris turned to Chef, and he muttered, "Tour the camera around the school and explain what's different about this season." He then reverted to being the devious, smiling Chris.

Chef mumbled under his breath that he didn't get paid enough for this. He stared at the camera. "This is Roecreek Academy. At this school, which only the competitors will attend, classes will indeed be held. The competitions that will be on the show will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends." Chef walked towards the dorms, and as he walked, he said, "Classes start at 8:00 sharp, and they don't end until 3:30. After school on Tuesdays and Thursdays are the competitions. Those eliminated from the competition won't leave the school-they'll be at that fancy resort place instead." Chef grinned. "Food is cooked by only the finest chef."

He walked back to the entryway of the school, meeting up with Chris, who was in a heated argument with an intern. "No, I don't want that kid in, I want that one!"

"Uh, Chris, the camera is rolling," the cameraman yelled, irritated.

Chris looked at the camera, blinked, and regained his composure. "There will be 24 contestants, and 4 have been picked. Auditions are still being accepted! Who'll be here next week? Why must I run a school? And will I ever get to have Collin on the show? Find out next time on Total. Drama. School Daze!"


	2. Episode One: Finders Keepers part one

**Disclaimer: I own neither Total Drama nor the majority of the characters in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: FINDERS KEEPERS PART ONE<strong>

"Hey! We're filming from Roecreek Academy, located on a secluded island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! After a few seasons, the producers decided it was time for the campers to be here over the winter. That's why we're here instead of Camp Wawanakwa." Chris stated, nodding confidently from his perch on the wall circling the school. He quickly jumped down, brushed himself off, and continued. "I'd explain more, but the campers need to hear it also, so let's kick off the season premiere of Total." The camera quickly focused on Chris's face. "Drama." It zoomed out a bit, showing a good amount of the green vegetation surrounding Chris. "School Daze!" The camera zoomed out once more, showing the whole island.

* * *

><p>Some cameras popped into view. Two were simply in plain sight, one came out from under a bush, and one came over a gray, stone wall, pushing some vines off of it.<p>

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

Chris drove by on a golf cart, Chef in tow, avoiding the camera.

_You guys are on my mind_

The camera scaled a pillar and dived into the pool below it.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Lee Lee struggled to swim out, as she'd been held to the bottom by Judy.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Lee Lee surfaced, only to be thrown into the sky by Judy. She landed in John's arms.

_I want to be famous_

John promptly dropped Lee Lee and high-fived a laughing Evan. Evan turned to Camille, grinning, where Camille just sighed and shook her head.

_I want to live close to the sun_

The camera panned to the school's courtyard, where Mitchell, flanked by Harper and Jackie, flashed a gleaming smile.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Quinn could be seen drawing while leaning against a nearby tree. All of a sudden, Cambria, chasing after one of her little automatons, crashed into him, causing both of them to fall.

_Everything__ to prove nothing in my way_

The camera slowly panned to the kitchen.

_I'll get there one day_

Chef was seen stirring what appears to be goo. At the counter stood Mimi and Derek, planning some kind of party. On the other end of the counter stood Avonna, glaring at the duo and pulling her cherry red hair in frustration.

_Cause I want to be famous_

The camera panned to the stairs by the beach, where Jacque and Metal were bickering over something or another.

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana_

Breanne was sitting, staring at the ocean, drawing. Long was closer to the dock, staring out into the ocean.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

On the dock stood Brighton and Cybix. The latter was showing Nobrodroid off to the former. Valerie was seen off to the side, trying to make a little robotic snake.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

A clearly disgusted Everett wrinkled his nose at a sweaty Ryan, who had clearly been fighting the air. Everett pushed Ryan into the dark blue water.

_[Whistle's to theme]_

Suddenly, there was a campfire. Collin and Clementine were gazing at each other, smiling. Abruptly, Chris stepped between the pair and dropped a large stack of textbooks between them. The camera then zoomed out, showing the whole cast, whistling.

* * *

><p>The view faded back to Chris, who was now standing in front of a dock. "And here they are! This seasons victims," Chris frantically shook his head, "no, contestants. Right."<p>

A small boat toting the first contestant, a tall, lanky guy, reached the dock and quickly stepped off of the boat whilst brushing himself off. "Collin! My man!"

The guy in question, named Collin, pulled his earbuds out. "Hey, Chris, good to see you." Collin sauntered to the opposite end of the dock as another contestant arrived.

Chris squinted at the next competitor. "Jackie! Welcome!"

The curvy girl grinned. "It's great to be here!" She walked over to where Collin stood. "Hi! I'm Jackie!"

Collin nodded at her. "I'm Collin."

Another boat reached the end of the dock. The boy on the boat frowned. "One of my boxes is missing!" he yelled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Evan! Nice of you to show up!"

Evan grabbed his bag and his box. He yelled at the receding boat. "You better go and get my extension cords!"

Chris shuddered. "Okay, and here's our next contestant. Let's welcome Camille!"

A petite girl with thick blonde hair stepped off of the boat. She was balancing many bags filled with stuff in her arms. "Hey, Chris," she yelled from behind the bags, "is there anyplace I can set these down?"

"Yeah, just ahead," he said, gesturing to the growing pile of bags that were dangerously close to the edge of the dock.

Camille scurried over to the pile. She dropped her bags on the pile and walked over to the others.

A fifth boat came to the shore, bringing a boy along. "Ryan, I assume," Chris said, turning to the short boy.

Ryan, or so he was called, glanced blankly at Chris. Without saying a word, he dropped his bag off to the side of the ever growing pile and stood as far from everyone as he could.

Another boat came, bringing a tall girl with long, black hair. "Lee Lee Oreo, welcome to the school!"

Lee Lee glared at Chris. "I'm here to win. Skip the formalities."

Evan snickered in the background. "Oreo... Like the cookie?" Lee Lee scowled and shoved Evan into the cool ocean water. She promptly dumped her bags onto the pile and stood off to the side, arms crossed.

Evan surfaced, still snickering. Camille and Collin went to help him back onto the dock as the next contestant arrived.

"Chris! Ready for a nonstop party?" the new contestant yelled.

"Derek! Welcome!"

The young man, named Derek, leapt onto the dock with his bags in tow. Close behind him was the next contestant.

"Brighton! Come on, join the party!" Chris hollered, grinning at Brighton.

The blonde in question shied away. "It's nice to be here," she whispered, bringing her bags over to the others.

For a few seconds, no boat showed up. Chris, looking annoyed, proclaimed, "This is only a half hour show, people! Pick up the pace!" Soon after, another young man appeared. He tossed his small bag into the pile.

"Jacque, you're late."

"I was busy. Besides, not everyone is here yet."

Chris rolled his eyes. Another boat pulled up, pulling a fashionable young woman along.

"Maureen, it's nice to see you," Chris exclaimed.

The red head scoffed. "It's Mimi."

Chris scowled. "Whatever. Anyways, here's the next contestant!"

A young man wearing a black hoodie came into view, holding his bag. He nodded.

"Hello, Yami," Chris said.

"Actually, it's Long." Long replied, adjusting his do-rag.

Another young woman came to the the dock. She brushed some of her dark, red hair out of her eyes, only for it to fall back over them again.

"Harper, welcome to school."

Harper grinned. "Let's do this." She ran over to the other contestants.

Chris glanced at invisible his watch. "We have to pick up the pace! This is only half of the cast!"

A few boats flew past the dock, leaving Cybix, Clementine, and John behind.

Chris smirked. "Finally! The pace is picking up! What's up, guys?"

Cybix fiddled with his shirt. "I assume Nobrodroid arrived no less than a fortnight ago, correct?"

Everybody gave him a blank look. Chris finally spoke, and he only uttered a what.

Cybix sighed. "My robot should've arrived about two weeks ago."

Everyone still looked blank. All at once, they all nodded their heads, understanding. "Yeah, dude, he's in your room," Chris replied.

Cybix sighed in relief and walked towards the other competitors, though he remained a fair distance away.

Clementine stepped forward next, her curled brown hair moving with each step she took.

"Clementine, it's good to see you," Chris stated.

"Hello Chris, though my home I miss, and the snakes here do hiss, I will try my best not to miss my chance of winning."

Chris slowly nodded, clearly a bit weirded out. "John! Welcome!"

The third teen who had recently arrived nodded his head, acknowledging Chris. "It's great to be here. The viewers finally get to see an awesome guy!"

Chris sighed. These competitors were weird.

Another few boats pulled up, and they left behind three campers. One stepped forward, her long, dark hair with colored streaks flicked as she walked. "Valerie! Still like snakes?"

She ignored him as she strutted past.

Chris shook his head. Nobody ignored him like that! To get over it, he turned towards the next contestant, a young man with styled blond hair and a sparkling grin. "Everett, greetings!"

Everett stared at Chris, studying him.

Chris, who was clearly uncomfortable, cleared his throat.

Everett shook his head. "Sorry about that," he said, his charming British accent making a few of the girls swoon.

Chris rolled his eyes. "And Judy! Welcome to the show!"

A large, intimidating girl glared at Chris.

Evan laughed. "Why is your hair so messy?"

Judy glared daggers at Evan, who was now regretting his words. She threw him off the dock and into the ocean.

Chris sighed. "That's the second time today, Evan!"

Evan, who was slowly swimming towards the dock scowled at Chris. "I know that!"  
>As Evan was getting closer to the dock, a boat sped past, pushing him farther away from his destination. On the dock now stood Metal. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair.<p>

"Metal, welcome to the show," Chris said, grinning deviously.

Metal glanced at the other competitors and smirked. "It's great to be here."

Another teen arrived. She was quickly braiding her mouse brown hair.

"Cambria, welcome to Roecreek academy."

Cambria curtly nodded to Chris and walked off, pulling out some blueprints to study as she walked.

Evan finally reached the dock again and was being pulled up by Collin and Camille again when the next competitor arrived by boat. When Camille saw the competitor, she abruptly dropped Evan's hand, causing him to slip back towards the ocean and for Collin to teeter towards falling in himself. "Mitchell? What are you doing here?"

The teen, Mitchell, brushed some of his unkempt, black hair out of his eyes. "Same reason as you, sis, for the money."

Camille narrowed her green eyes. Chris took this moment to step in between the half-siblings. "Mitchell," he said, "I see you know Camille."

Mitchell scoffed. "Unfortunately."

Camille glared at him, then resumed helping pull Evan onto the dock. With Evan safely on the dock, an additional boat arrived. A petite girl, smaller than Camille, stepped off, brushing her pale, beach blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Breanne! Welcome!" Chris grinned. Breanne simply glanced at him before walking towards the other contestants.

The two remaining boats arrived, dumping off the final two contestants. The first one was a young man with blond hair. He also had a scar over his right eye, but he made sure that his hair covered it.

The other contestant was a young woman who had a cherry red pixie cut. She was lathering her lips with red lipstick.

Chris smirked. "Quinn and Avonna," he said, nodding to the young man and woman, "it's about time you two showed up. You're the last two."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Avonna frowned.

Chris and a now present Chef led the teens towards the gate at the front of the school. "This," Chris said, gesturing to the whole school, "is Roecreek Academy. Only you guys will be students here."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "And what makes us so special?"

"I don't want the local kids messing with your minds," Chris replied.

"And he doesn't want you to discuss confidential information with other people," Chef added.

"Anyways," Chris butted in, "Challenges are Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and Saturdays whenever we feel like it."

The campers, now students, all groaned.

Chris glared at them. "Shush it! Classes are Mondays through Fridays."

More groans erupted from the students.

Chris ignored their groans. "Once you're out, you'll still be a student here. However, you'll be sent somewhere else during the challenges. Don't tell the others about it!"

Chef glared at the students, to which most shied away.

"Now, I don't feel like giving a grandiose tour, but," Chris began, shrugging, "that," he pointed to a tall building off to the side, "is the dorm building. And over there," he pointed towards a small wooden door, "is your confessional."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: CAMILLE<strong>

Camille sat curled up in a small wooden chair, studying the former broom closet. "How kind of Chris to give us this lovely confessional," she remarked, brushing some spiderwebs off her arm.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: DEREK<strong>

Derek frowned. "Darn. No confessional parties."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: JACKIE<strong>

Jackie shuddered. "As long as there aren't any spiders in here, I'll be fine."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

><p>Brighton shakily held her hand up. "Who are our roommates?"<p>

Chris paused. "Haven't gotten that far. You'll find out after the first challenge. Speaking of challenges, meet Chef and I over there," Chris explained, pointing to the top of what appeared to be a mountain, "in one hour. You'll get your teams there. Your stuff will be sent to the dorms. Capiche?" Chris pulled out an air horn. "And... Go!" He yelled, blowing the horn. Some of the students took off running, whereas others chose to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: CYBIX<strong>

"I assume Chris knows many of us aren't built for running," Cybix stated, "and I hope more of the challenges will be testing our intelligence."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

><p>About an hour later, all the contestants were at the summit. Chris blinked. "I'm surprised all of you made it. Now, teams. The first team, the Dusty Mice," A pale yellow emblem with a small mouse on it appeared on the screen, "will consist of the following: Long, John, Evan, Quinn, Cambria, Camille, Valerie, and Judy."<p>

Judy glared at her teammates. "They're wimps!"

"Don't care," Chris said. "The next team, the Rabid Squirrels," A shocking red emblem with a squirrel with a foaming mouth appeared, "will consist of Collin, Metal, Jacque, Derek, Clementine, Mimi, Avonna, and Brighton."

After a few snide remarks, Chris continued, "and the final team, the Dull Crows," A blue emblem with a confused looking crow appeared on the screen, "will consist of Mitchell, Ryan, Everett, Cybix, Lee Lee, Breanne, Jackie, and Harper."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: CYBIX<strong>

Cybix sighed. "I'm doomed. There's no one to speak to on my team."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

><p>Chris studied the students intensely. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Our first challenge is a throwback to season one." He pointed to the ocean below. "Jump off this cliff and into the ocean. Each person who jumps will help their team immensely."<p>

The students cautiously poked their heads over the edge. A few gulped. Only Metal spoke. "Oh, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I suppose I owe an explanation as to why this took so long to write and stuff. However, that'd be giving excuses, so I won't.**

**Voila. Chapter one. Feel free to tell me how well I portrayed your characters. **


End file.
